


Willingly Captured?

by Whadup_5



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whadup_5/pseuds/Whadup_5
Summary: There were many things that Dr. Eggman had expected as he trudged over to the door to answer the frantic knocking that was taking place. What he didn't expect was his longtime nemesis, Sonic the Hedgehog, standing at the door with a black eye, nervously smiling like an idiot."Can I be held prisoner for a while?"
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Willingly Captured?

There were many things that Dr. Eggman had expected as he trudged over to the door to answer the frantic knocking that was taking place. He expected GUN forces finally growing a pair and literally taking him at his doorstep. He expected a brave child ready to guilt him into buying an unnecessary number of cookie boxes. He even expected a woodpecker too stupid to tell the difference between metal and wood. What he didn't expect was his longtime nemesis, Sonic the Hedgehog, standing at the door with a black eye, nervously smiling like an idiot.

"Hey, Eggman!" he greeted in a suspiciously casual tone.

A tone that Eggman saw right through. "What do you want?"

"Can I be held prisoner for a while?" Sonic asked, bluntly.

A moment of silence came between the two. After it was over, Eggman, not at all fazed by the question, replied with the same straightforwardness.

"You forgot your date, didn't you?"

Sonic's cheerful façade collapsed, and he bent over in a heavy sigh. When he looked back up, Eggman could see the now outward pleading in his voice and eyes.

"Yes."

Under his glasses, Eggman rolled his eyes before turning to walk while motioning Sonic to follow.

"Say no more. Come in."

Sonic's smile returned, and it wasn't long before he and Eggman were making their way through the massive fortress.

"Thanks, Eggy. You know how Amy gets with these things."

"So, how'd you forget?" Eggman asked, reclaiming the 'Evil' mug of coffee he had set down in his haste to look presentable, even though he was still in his striped pajamas.

Scratching the back of his head, Sonic let out a weak chuckle. "I... fell asleep, and when I woke up, I heard Amy pounding her hammer on my door."

"Is that what happened to your eye?" Eggman asked, only now acknowledging the hedgehog's darken and swollen left eye with a motion of his mug.

Sonic briefly placed his palm over his black eye before waving his hand.

"Oh, no. What happened was that I panicked and tried to go out back. But, as I was putting on my shoe, I fell and hit my eye against the doorknob. After that I went straight here."

Eggman raised an inquiring eyebrow. "So, she didn't _see_ you leave?"

Sonic shook his head. "No, and I'm pretty sure that she didn't even know I was there."

"Have any of your other friends seen you today?"

"...Only Tails...but it was early this morning."

Looking away, Eggman assessed the new information. He scratched his chin, paused, then took a sip from his mug.

"Then we can do this the easy way."

They approached a metal door, and Eggman quickly punched in some numbers on a keypad on the wall. The door opened, and they stepped inside a large room. Sonic immediately recognized the wall of monitors, the long control desk, and the almost exaggerated number of buttons. He looked to a random wall and briefly admired how well Eggman had fixed it since his last 'visit'.

"Wait here."

Sonic snapped away from his nostalgia to see Eggman walking away through another door.

"Where are you going?"

"To get dressed. In the meantime,..."

Walking back over to the hedgehog, Eggman grabbed Sonic's hand and placed a sheet of sandpaper and scissors into his palm.

"Here."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "What's this for?"

"To make it look like you actually lost. Scuff your shoes, cut up your gloves, and ruffle your quills. If we're going to pull this off it's going to take some work on your part"

"But these are my new shoes," Sonic whined before smiling.

"Don't care," Eggman said as he left. Though he left more quickly than last time, Sonic's good eye did catch Eggman's brief smirk before the doctor suppressed it.

Chuckling to himself, Sonic got to work by first rubbing the sandpaper on the side of his shoe.

* * *

"Okay, I'm back" Eggman said as he stepped back into the room. Fully dressed in his signature, evil, attire.

"I also went outside and rubbed some dirt on me for effect," Sonic replied to guide Eggman's eyes to him.

If Eggman didn't know the truth, then his first notion would have been to ask what happened to the hedgehog. His once white gloves were now mostly tan from dirt; and had several holes and fingers missing. He had removed his left shoe, while his right no longer had its sheen that Eggman knew was the work of the sandpaper. The rest of him, his quills and fur, were messy and wild with dirt rubbed into different parts of his body. Combined with the already existing black eye, Sonic genuinely looked as if he had lost an intense battle.

"You look terrible," commented Eggman.

Sonic chuckled. "Thanks"

"Quickly, this way," Eggman motioned, and once again Sonic followed him deeper into the fortress.

Along the way they ran into Orbot and Cubot, both of which were greatly confused by the situation. Not helped by their boss's lack of an explanation. Eventually, both robots decided to just roll with it as they followed the two on their way. Several metal doors later, they came upon an average sized room that was divided in half by a thick glass. On the farther side from the door there were several, spaced apart, metal chains attached to the walls. Each of which looking unique with different thicknesses of metal and cuffs that Sonic quickly deduced as being for a variety of prisoners.

"Welcome to my hostage room!" Eggman said proudly.

A pride that Sonic couldn't see as justified as he wiped his finger on the closest wall in his reach. His finger turned completely grey from the thick layer of dust that came off the wall and onto his fingers.

"It's kind of dusty in here," Sonic pointed out.

"Well duh, I never got a chance to use it," retorted Eggman, despite that reply ultimately not being in his favor.

Before anymore jabs at his pride could be made, Eggman turned and hit a button next to the door. The glass began to retract into the ceiling until Eggman hit it again, giving just enough height to for someone like Sonic to walk under.

"Alright, get in, and Orbot and Cubot will get you chained up."

Sonic nodded and followed in after said robots. Both of which were already holding up a set of shackles that Sonic assumed were made specifically for him. Sitting down with his back pressed to the wall, Sonic lifted his arms up for Orbot while Cubot worked to fasten his legs in.

"You might feel a slight pinch," Orbot said before snapping the first wrist piece closed.

"And about a half a ton of weight making you incapable of moving your feet." Cubot dropped the chain to one of the shackles, and it made a loud thud when it hit the floor.

Sonic flinched at the sound before grinning. "Spared no expenses, huh, Eggman? I'm touched."

"Only the best for my most annoying enemy," Eggman replied with a nod.

Nodding in approval, both Orbot and Cubot moved to the other side of where the glass would be. Once there, Eggman hit the button again, and the glass lowered back to touching the floor.

"Speaking of which," Sonic continued, "and I don't mean to look a gift horse in the mouth, but why are you helping me?"

"Why else?" Eggman dramatically put his hand on his chest as he grinned boastfully. "How could I pass up the bragging rights of finally capturing Sonic the hedgehog?"

Sonic laughed. "And here I thought you were doing this out of the goodness of your heart."

Frowning, Eggman rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and look unconscious. We go live in 10 minutes."

"Need some time in the makeup department, Eggy?" Sonic asked teasingly.

Eggman growled before quickly shooing away Orbot, who was floating over to Eggman with makeup kit.

Sonic inwardly snickered, before he took notice of a bit of the dust that the chains had. Without fully thinking about it, he blew at the dust. He instantly regretted the decision as, moments later, his surrounding air was invaded by the newly formed dust cloud.

* * *

"I can't believe him!" Amy screamed as she marched down the street of Station Square.

Though Amy was a well-known, and well-liked member of the community, anyone smart, and with the will to live, made an almost comically exaggerated effort to give her a clear path. Some even looked behind her to make sure that she hadn't set the sidewalk on fire.

Amy turned to Tails, who had been trailing her for the last half hour. The young fox flinched as he was, once again, given full view of the almost literal fire in Amy's eyes when she turned to face him.

"And you haven't seen at all since this morning?"

"No," Tails replied quickly, thankful that that was indeed the truth. He wasn't sure if he would be able to lie to Amy in her current state, even if it was for Sonic's sake.

Growling, Amy turned back and was about to continue her march of anger when both her, Tails, and many other bystanders looked up in surprise. The screen spread out across a large building, that usually showed a plethora of ads no one paid any attention to, suddenly turned to static. Instantly, many among the crowd got a sinking feeling of what this was to lead to.Sure enough, Eggman appeared front in center on screen, giving his signature laugh which boomed across the area.

"Eggman!" Tails and Amy said aloud.

"Greetings, people of Station Square! As you know, I am Doctor Eggman, and I have an announcement that is great for me, but terrible for the rest of you. Which is even more great for me!"

"I, Doctor Eggman, through my brilliance, have finally captured Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The camera panned, and all those watching let out multiple versions of a gasp. Some didn't believe their eyes and had to furiously rub them just to make sure.  
But their vision was not failing them. Sonic sat in the cell with his head slumped over, and his body limp. His only movements being light breathing to signify that he was still alive.

The camera panned back to Eggman, who chuckled darkly. "Now then, I-"

" _ACHOO!_ "

There was a pause as confused silence fell. Even Eggman looked as if he had just lost his place. Not sure what to do, whoever operated the camera panned back over to Sonic, with Cubot now in frame. Sonic's pose hadn't changed, while Cubot looked as if he would sweat bullets if he could. Now put on the spot, the robot desperately looked around for a way out.

Panicking, the yellow robot finally settled on wiping his non-existent nose and giving a weak, "Uh...pardon me."

Rolling with it, the camera went back to Eggman. Eggman slowly turned back to the screen, quickly readopting his boastful tone. "Anyway...consider this your-"

" _ACHOO! A-CHOO! ACHOO!_ "

"Consider this your doom!" Eggman shouted over the sneezing.

With that, the video ended and returned to the regularly seen ads. For a long time, the street was filled with silence. People looked at each other, some of their gazes migrated over to Tails and Amy. Finally, the panic fully kicked in.

"What do we do!?"

"We're doomed!"

Tails' mind jumped into action, several plans for rescue already waiting to be approved as more continued to form.

"Oh, my poor Sonic!"

Tails snapped out of his thoughts to see Amy with her hands pressed against her cheeks. The panic on her face seeming to have put out the fires of anger that were previously burning.

"Don't worry, Sonic! I'll save you!" she declared.

The next thing Tails knew, his arm felt as if it was going to be ripped out of its socket as Amy dragged him down the sidewalk at top speed.

"Common, Tails! My Sonic needs me!"

"OW! Amy! Amy! My arm!"

* * *

"Can't this thing go any faster, Tails?"

"Amy, if I went any faster, you'd go flying!"

As much as Knuckles loved any chance at pounding Eggman's teeth in, the journey was definitely putting doubt into the worth of the destination. Amy was unnegotiable in whether she was coming along. Which would have been tolerable, but there was the issue of Tail's plane, their quickest mode of transport, only having two seats. And while Knuckles had volunteered to stand on the wing, since it would be easy to latch on if the ride got bumpy, Amy had insisted that she rode on the wing instead. Something about her needing to be as close to Sonic as possible so that their "bond" would keep him from being scared.

Knuckles mused that it kind of sounded romantic, not that he would ever admit it, but it didn't change the fact that Amy was standing on top of the plane with no way of saving herself, that wouldn't damage the plane, if things got rough.

"Don't worry, Sonic! I'm coming!" Amy shouted for the umpteenth time.

'Just a little longer, Knuckles. Then you can smash bots to your heart's content,' The echidna thought to himself to keep himself sane.

* * *

" _49 chili dogs on the wall, 49 chili dogs. You grab a bun; in one bite you're done...48 chili dogs left on the wall. 48-_ "

"Will you stop singing!" Eggman screamed over the intercom.

"It's been two hours!" Sonic argued. "This is the most I've had to sit still in my life!"

Eggman groaned from his main control room. Looking from the camera to the hostage room, he looked to the main ones that surveyed the outside of the fortress. He gave an annoyed grunt when he saw nothing but clear and open air.

"Where are your idiot friends anyway?"

"How should I know? And don't call my friends-"

Eggman ignored Sonic when he noticed something in the distance. Zooming in, his suspicion was confirmed when he saw a blue plane flying toward their location. The passengers of the blue plane included Tails driving, Knuckles sat behind him, and Amy riding on the wing. Knuckles looked to be on the last of his patience, and Amy and Tails appeared to be arguing about something.

"Sonic, they're here, get into character!" Eggman quickly said into the microphone.

On screen, Sonic nodded, and went limp. Nodding, Eggman put down the microphone and picked up a different one.

"Send out the rejected robots!"

Several hatches opened on the fortress. From them, dozens of robots marched, or flew, onto the sandy beach. These robots were far from the quality that Eggman normally displayed. Earning the name "rejected robots", these bots were either poorly designed or not functioning properly.

Out of the crowd, Eggman spotted a bee robot continuously spinning in a circle. That one had been designed specifically to take Tails down in the air. It was fast, agile, and had a strong laser to boot. But, because of a bug that Eggman never managed to fix, instead of targeting Tails, it would target the general color yellow. The bee itself just so happened to be yellow. So, like a dog chasing its tail, it would start spinning and firing in a circle only minutes after activation.

Below it, a bulky robot managed to separate itself from the group with its slow trudge. Eggman remembered how proud he had been when we completed that one. It was so reinforced that he was sure that no spin dash, or spiked punch, would be able to break through it. But, in reinforcing it, he had left little room for articulation. The result was a heavy-duty robot that shuffled toward its enemies slower than his turtle-bot.

There were many more like the two Eggman pointed out, all of them deemed failures. He could have simply dismantled them and recycled their material himself. But what better way to tear them apart then to have someone else do it for you?

As he had expected, Knuckles jumped from the plane and began to quickly reduce the rejects into scrap metal. While Eggman made himself appear to be distracted, Tails flew in circles around the base to give Amy a good jumping off point. Amy jumped off the wing, hammer in hand, and smashed a hole into the base for her to enter through.

Eggman watched Amy run through the halls and rooms of his fortress from the many screens. Opening the doors from his panel for her to run through at just the right time for it to look natural to avoid suspicion, and to try and keep the damage to his fortress at a minimum.

Eventually, Amy had wandered around long enough to find the hostage room. Eggman flinched as Amy didn't hesitate in smashing at glass with her hammer until it finally shattered.

"There was a button right next to you," he grumbled.

Throwing her hammer to the side, Amy ran up to Sonic and gently lifted his head with her hands.

"Sonic!"

Sonic sluggishly opened his eyes. He weakly choked out, "A...Amy?" for added effect.

Tears filling up her eyes, Amy threw herself onto Sonic and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, my poor Sonic!" she cried.

"Sorry I missed our date," Sonic rasped.

"I don't care about that now! You can always take me on a make-up-date later!" Amy sobbed.

Sonic rolled his eyes, but quickly resumed character as Amy stood back up, summoned another, larger, hammer and smashed the chains to bits.

Orbot and Cubot floated next to Eggman and watched the scene unfold along with him. They watched as Amy helped Sonic up and through the fortress.

They looked at Eggman, then back at the screen, waiting for the trap. But nothing came as Amy smashed another hole that the two jumped through, landing onto Tails' awaiting plane. And they continued to watch as the group retrieved Knuckles, who finished off the last of the robots, and flew off into the distance.

They looked to Eggman yet again, awaiting an explanation. Eggman ignored their stares, instead asking what the two were waiting for, and ordering them to release the cleaning bots.

* * *

Later in the day, as Eggman monitored the robots cleaning up the rejects remains outside from his seat at the control panel, Orbot hesitantly approached him from the side.

"Dr. Eggman, if I may ask...why did you help your worst enemy?"

Cubot appeared on the other side of Eggman, holding his 'Evil' mug on a tray. Eggman took the mug and swirled around the dark liquid inside as he gave a reply.

"Well, I am the one who's always wanted to defeat Sonic. I refuse to let anyone else have such a victory."

Eggman paused and took a long sip from the mug.

"And if his crazy girlfriend actually found out that he forgot their date...you know that she would have destroyed him."


End file.
